dragonballfandomcom-20200225-history
Resurrection
Resurrection is a special power used by several characters in the ''Dragon Ball'' franchise. It is the act of bringing someone back to life. Overview The Eternal Dragons Shenron and Porunga are both capable of reviving one or multiple entities if it is asked of them as a wish. When Shenron is killed by King Piccolo, Mr. Popo fixes his damaged stone figure, and then Kami channels energy into it in order to revive him. Turles revived the Beenz brothers Rasin and Lakasei from fossils, using extract from the Tree of Might.Akira Toriyama - The World "Anime Special", 1990 Hatchiyack possess the ability to resurrect people as Ghost Warriors by channeling their hatred of the Saiyans. Old Kai revives Goku by transferring his remaining life force to the deceased Goku and it is mentioned that Supreme Kai also possess this ability as he originally intending on using it to revive Goku but Old Kai offered to do it instead as Supreme Kai was still young. In Dragon Ball Super, under the direction of Beerus, Whis makes a wish to Super Shenron to restore the Earth of Universe 6 along with its inhabitants allowing his brother Champa to partake in the planet's food. Appearances in games Babidi resurrects Frieza and Cell in the story of Dragon Ball Z: Budokai 2, turning them both into Majins. In this game, Frieza and Cell remain alive even after Babidi's defeat. In Cell's story mode in Dragon Ball Z: Supersonic Warriors 2, Babidi revives Frieza in order to get an opponent who would be capable of fighting Cell equally. Frieza's revival is only temporary and when Babidi runs out of energy, Frieza is sent back to Other World. In Gohan's story in the same game, Piccolo is turned into a Majin and uses his power to revive Frieza and Cell to help him defeat Gohan and Vegeta. In Dragon Ball Z: Shin Budokai, Janemba's reality warping causes the revival of several dead villains, and also several other off-screen people. In Dragon Ball Z: Shin Budokai - Another Road, Future Old Kai revives Future Gohan by sacrificing his life. At the conclusion of the Hero Mode in Dragon Ball Z: Ultimate Tenkaichi, the hero asks Ultimate Shenron to bring all those killed back to life. In Dragon Ball Online, Towa possess the power to revive people when turning them into Time Breakers, as displayed by her reviving and taking control of Cui and Dodoria. She is also able to revive her brother, Dabura in Dragon Ball Heroes. In Dragon Ball: Xenoverse, Demigra uses the Dragon Balls to wish to revive the villains Frieza, Perfect Cell, and Kid Buu back to life in Age 778 and possesses them via Villainous Mode. In Dragon Ball Xenoverse 2, Towa and Mira alter history so that Pilaf's gang do not use up the second wish when Frieza is revived in Age 779 allowing Metal Cooler to be revived along with his brother, enabling him to join in his brother's revenge against Goku. List of revived people *BoraDragon Ball episode 78, The Eternal Dragon RisesDragon Ball: Mystical Adventure *ShenronDragon Ball episode 128, Eternal Dragon Resurrected *All those killed by King Piccolo and his sons (notable mentions: Krillin, Chiaotzu, Giran, Nam, King Chappa, Bacterian, Man-Wolf) *GokuDragon Ball Z episode 21, Counting DownDragon Ball Z episode 266, The Old Kai's Weapon *CuiDragon Ball Online, 2010 *Dodoria *PiccoloDragon Ball Z episode 76, Piccolo's Return *Kami *All those killed by Frieza and his men on Namek''Dragon Ball Z'' episode 100, Gohan Returns (notable mentions: Grand Elder Guru, Moori, Dende, Cargo, Vegeta) *Vegeta *KrillinDragon Ball Z episode 107, Goku's Alive!! *Chiaotzu *Yamcha *Tien Shinhan *All those killed by Cell''Dragon Ball Z'' episode 192, Goku's Decision (notable mentions: Future Trunks, Android 17) *All those who died since the day of the 25th World Martial Arts Tournament''Dragon Ball Z'' episode 240, Revival (notable mentions: Kibito), except the evil ones''Dragon Ball Z'' episode 283, Earth Reborn (notable mentions: Bulma, Gohan, Goten, Trunks, Old Kai) *Inhabitants of Earth of Universe 6Universe 6 Saga *All those killed during the Super 17 Saga and Shadow Dragon SagaDragon Ball GT episode 64, Until We Meet Again *Android 17 *Android 8Dragon Ball: The Path to Power *Rasin and Lakasei *FriezaDragon Ball Z: Plan to Eradicate the Saiyans'Dragon Ball Z: Shin Budokai, 2006Saga of the Demon God Démigra, ''Dragon Ball: Xenoverse, 2015''Dragon Ball Z: Resurrection "F", 2015 *Cooler *Lord Slug *Turles *Dr. Raichi *All those killed by Ghost Frieza (notable mentions: Bunbuku Island Inhabitants, Mr. Satan) *CellDragon Ball Z: Budokai 2'' *Broly *Future GohanDragon Ball Z: Shin Budokai - Another Road, 2007 *Kid Buu *Syn Shenron *Haze Shenron *Eis Shenron *Nuova Shenron *Rage Shenron *Oceanus ShenronDragon Ball Heroes: Victory Mission *Naturon Shenron *DaburaDark Demon Realm Saga; Dragon Ball Heroes, 2015 *Metal CoolerDragon Ball Xenoverse 2, 2016 Gallery References Category:Techniques Category:Supportive techniques Category:Magic techniques